Au coeur de l'orage
by leenalee witch
Summary: Harry est un orphelin élevé par son oncle Sirius. A cause d'une santé fragile et d'une timidité maladive doublée d'un côté rêveur, Harry est considéré par le village entier comme un simplet; sauf par ses amis les plus proches. Draco, le fils de Lord Malfoy est persuadé qu'Harry est un idiot bon pour le sanatorium.
1. Le rêveur

Bonjour, voici le début d'une nouvelle fic _Au cœur de l'orage_.

Pour ne pas changer de l'habitude, Harry Potter et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais pas d'argent avec. Il n'y a que l'idée qui m'appartienne, enfin la collection Harlequin m'a bien aidé!

Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables et si vous n'aimez pas la fic en elle-même, partez sans rien laisser, ce sera merveilleux, merci.

Couples: DM/HP, SB/RL, LM/NM, SS/RB, RW/HG, BZ/NL, TN/GW, AB/MM, pour les personnages principaux.

Cette fic. sera classée M. Présence de mpreg dans la fic

C'est une A.U. (univers alternatif) magique. L'histoire se déroule au XIXème siècle.

Résumé: Harry est un orphelin élevé par son oncle Sirius. A cause d'une santé fragile et d'une timidité maladive doublée d'un côté rêveur, Harry est considéré par le village entier comme un simplet; sauf par ses amis les plus proches. Draco, le fils de Lord Malfoy est persuadé qu'Harry est un idiot bon pour le sanatorium.

Lors de la fête de la moisson, Draco, saoul, tombe sur un Harry effrayé, par le bruit tonitruant de la fête, et le viole. En réparation, on marie les jeunes gens réticents.

Petit warning: Lily est le sœur de Sirius et Regulus.

Cette fic est dédicacée à Stormtrooper2, qui a toujours été la première à reviewer et, ceci, depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire sur .

Chapitre 1: Le rêveur.

-Harry….Harry! Mais où est encore passé ce garçon? Demanda un homme à la longue chevelure brune.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour rien Sirius, il est encore sous le saule pleureur. Lui répondit un jeune homme qui avait la même couleur de cheveux. Mais ils lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules.

-_JE_ m'inquiète pour rien?! Si c'est ton sens de l'humeur, il n'est pas amusant Regulus. Le vent souffle très fort et le ciel est couvert, il va pleuvoir d'une minute à l'autre. Et Harry est dehors, sûrement pas assez couvert. Tu sais bien qu'il a hérité de la santé fragile de Lily. Je ne tiens pas qu'il nous fasse une nouvelle pneumonie. Surtout que la dernière fois, il a failli y passer. Imagine s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que l'on est supposé dire à James que viendra notre dernière heure? Tu n'y as pas songé! Il nous tuerait!

-Je vois pas comment puisqu'il est mort!

-Regulus, un peu de respect envers notre beau-frère, paix à son âme.

-Au lieu de t'en faire pour le repos de l'âme de James, tu devrais aller chercher notre neveu. Pendant ce temps, je vais demander à Kreature de lui préparer des vêtements chauds et je vais allumer un feu dans la cheminée.

-Entendu.

Puis Sirius transplana afin de ramener sain et sauf son neveu. Regulus appela l'elfe de maison de la famille:

-Prépare des vêtements chauds pour Harry et un bouillon au poulet.

-Oui Maître Regulus.

-Oh! Et prépare-toi à envoyer une missive à Narcissa, au cas où.Sirius va sûrement, encore, insisté qu'Harry est gravement malade donc il lui faut un médicomage.

-Peut-être que Kreature peut apporter au jeune maître Harry une potion tonifiante?

-Bonne idée comme ça nous n'aurons pas besoin de déranger notre cousine.

Ils partirent chacun vaquer à leurs tâches.

Quand Sirius trouva, enfin, son neveu. Celui-ci était couché sous le saule pleureur, un livre posé sur son torse. Il était toujours attendri devant son neveu. Il ressemblait à un ange. Bien qu'Harry avait pris des caractéristiques Potter, il était un Black. Presque. Peu de personne savait que Lily avait été adoptée par la famille Black, sauf les membres de la noble famille Black. Elle avait été trouvée pendant un rude hiver à l'intérieur de l'église du village, dans les bras de sa mère. Cette dernière n'avait pas survécu et avait tenté de protéger sa fille au péril de sa vie. Aussi quand le révérend Dumbledore trouva le nourrisson et la défunte. Il allait la confier à l'orphelinat mais Walburga Black avait entendu parlé de la tragédie. Bien qu'ayant déjà un fils, elle réussit à convaincre son mari d'adopter la petite fille. Réticent au début, Orion tomba sous le charme angélique du bébé et l'adopta magiquement. Lui donnant ainsi une légitimité sur le nom Black. Bien qu'au début son frère, Cygnus, était contre l'idée. Il finit par considérer la petite fille comme sa nièce.

Cependant la famille constata assez vite que Lily avait une santé fragile. La femme du révérend Dumbledore, Minerva diagnostiqua une défaillance cardiaque, de l'asthme et qu'il serait dangereux pour elle d'enfanter. C'était dû au fait que la magie de Lily était trop forte par rapport à son aptitude physique. Mais Walburga était décidée à ce que sa fille vive le mieux et le plus longtemps possible!

La famille s'agrandit avec l'arrivée de Regulus qui adulait sa grande sœur et son frère, mais ça Sirius n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. La même année, leur père engagea un précepteur pour leur enseigner la magie. Puis Sirius et Regulus finirent par aller à Poudlard. Leur mère avait insisté pour que Lily reste avec elle. La jeune rousse avait fait la tête à sa mère pendant un mois. C'est ainsi que toute la famille découvrit le tempérament volcanique de la jeune fille! Finalement, elles arrivèrent à un compromis, Lily pourrait aller à Poudlard pendant six mois et les mois suivants, elle devrait retourner au manoir familial. Ce fut la même année que Sirius se lia d'amitié avec James Potter et que ce dernier devint le pire ennemi de la rousse.

Dans chaque lettre, Orion avait trop à quatre grands paragraphes, parlant de l'horrible héritier des Potter. Walburga s'en était inquiétée mais sa nièce, Narcissa la rassura en lui disant que Lily se défendait comme une tigresse. Et puis Bellatrix veillait au bien être de sa cousine!

Les années passèrent et James finit par ouvrir les yeux. Plus exactement, ce fut Sirius qui les lui ouvrit. Il en avait ras-le-bol de se faire punir par sa mère, pour son meilleur ami. Oui! James Potter était fou amoureux de la douce, non moins volcanique, Lily Black. Mais la belle ne ressentait que de l'aversion pour son soupirant. Plus exactement ses soupirants! Bon nombre de jeunes hommes venaient quérir la main de la rousse mais ils essuyaient tous un échec cuisant. Walburga voulait garder sa fille adorée pour elle. Mais Orion était pire! Il ne supportait pas les soupirants qui se massaient devant le manoir, les hiboux qui arrivaient à l'improviste. Pire! L'église était étrangement bondée et ce n'était pas pour les sermons, bien qu'intéressants, du révérend Albus Dumbledore. Non! Orion n'en pouvait plus et si les choses continuaient, il allait commettre un meurtre. Personne ne touchera à un seul cheveu de sa fille chérie, sinon il connaîtra un sort pire que la mort!

Mais James n'était pas un Potter pour rien. Puis Regulus était persuadé, comme Sirius, que sa sœur irait très bien avec que le brun. Il fallait convaincre la principale concernée. Après plusieurs cours désastreuses et cinq menaces d'assassinat, James réussit à s'imposer dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Walburgha fut un peu rassurée quand James lui proposa d'habiter avec eux. Orion s'était enfermé dans son bureau pendant trois jours. Le troisième jour se fut Ethan Potter qui le convainquit de sortir. Ethan, était le père veuf de James et un bon ami d'Orion. Ce dernier finit par entendre raison et donna sa bénédiction au jeune couple. Le mariage fut magnifique! Lily alla s'installer au manoir Potter qui était dans le Somerset. Et naturellement Walburga l'accompagna.

Tout alla pour le mieux pendant un moment. Narcissa se maria avec Lord Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix avec un Lestrange. Andromeda se maria avec un jeune notaire nommé Ted Tonks.

Mais le bonheur fut de courte durée. Walburga et Orion moururent lors de l'attaque de leur fiacre, alors qu'ils revenaient de l'opéra. Ethan, qui était d'un âge avancé, alla rejoindre sa femme dans le tombeau familial. Et la santé de Lily s'aggrava de manière alarmante. Il eut du mieux, le médicomage mit son état sur le compte des évènements. Puis vint la nouvelle que tout le monde attendait et craignait à la fois: Lily était enceinte. Mais la rousse était déterminée à avoir son enfant et personne n'allait lui faire changer d'avis, sinon elle promettait de s'enfuir!

Son mari fut attentionné pendant toute la durée de la grossesse. Narcissa, qui avait déjà eu un garçon s'appelant Draco, lui donna beaucoup de précieux conseils. D'ailleurs, Lily s'était prise d'affection pour son petit cousin. Draco était le portrait craché de son père, il avait hérité les yeux gris des Black. Le petit blond était vraiment adorable. Bien que ne parlant pas correctement, il passait son temps avec sa grande cousine. Et il avait décidé que lorsqu'il sera grand comme son père, il épousera Lily. Phrase qui avait fait rire tout le monde sauf James qui avait décidé de garder le garnement à l'œil. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il veuille se marier avec son enfant aussi!

Malgré que la première partie de la grossesse se passa bien. La deuxième inquiéta James. Lily n'arrivait plus à se lever et son utérus se fragilisait. Narcissa, qui avait une formation de médicomage, essaya de guider sa cousine désarmée.

Puis vint le jour de l'accouchement. James était fou d'inquiétude, il espérait que son fils ou sa fille et sa femme allaient s'en sortir. Mais Narcissa avait été honnête en lui disant qu'il y ait peu de chance pour que la rousse s'en sorte. Sirius et Regulus s'inquiétaient, l'accouchement durait plus longtemps que prévu. Et les cris de douleur de Lily n'annonçaient rien de bon. Au bout de quelques heures, ils entendirent les faibles cris du bébé. James se précipita dans la chambre pour voir son pire cauchemar devenir réalité. Sa chère Lily était morte, les draps étaient tachés de sang alors qu'elle était pâle comme la mort. Minerva, qui était venu aider, lui tendit son fils emmailloté. Au vu de l'expression de la vieille femme, James sut qu'il y avait un problème. Harry était trop petit pour un nourrisson à terme. Puis il avait hérité de la santé fragile de sa mère. Le brun était dévasté.

Mais il ne laissa pas abattre et s'occupa de son fils. Harry avait pris sa tignasse brune, quoique plus disciplinée. Mais il avait les yeux de sa mère et le même visage d'ange. Un petit nez mutin, de grands yeux curieux et une bouche en cœur. James nomma Sirius le parrain de son fils et Narcissa, sa marraine.

En tant que jeune veuf, de nombreuses familles voulaient marier leur fille à un Potter. Mais il refusa pour se consacrer à son fils qui grandissait difficilement. James éleva son fils jusqu'à ses trois ans et mourut lors d'un raid d'aurors contre des sorciers adeptes de magie noire qui comptaient fomenter un attentat contre le ministre de la magie.

Depuis ce jour, Sirius et Regulus élèvent leur neveu.

Harry dormait paisiblement bercé par la brise légère. C'était bien ce qui angoissait Sirius. Harry était trop insouciant et casse-cou.

Il était seulement habillé d'une chemise d'été, après tout c'était l'été, d'un pantalon d'équitation et de bottes. Ses cheveux longs étaient attachés en un chignon fait de manière à les garder en dehors de son visage. Le pull, qu'il portait ce matin, était posé sur une branche.

Sirius s'accroupit:

-Harry, lève-toi! L'arbre n'a pas besoin de pull mais toi oui.

L'endormi ouvrit des yeux verts ensommeillés. Il regarda son oncle pendant un moment sans réagir. Son vis-à-vis soupira et l'aida à se relever.

-Mon oncle, j'ai fait un beau rêve…

-Je vois ça, tu n'as même pas été réveillé par le bruit du vent et le froid. Mets ton pull avant de tomber malade.

-Mais j'ai chaud…

-Pas de protestations! Jeune homme. Harry, tu as seize ans, il faut que tu sois plus responsable!

-J'ai vraiment chaud Sirius…

Son oncle posa sa main sur son front et la retira aussitôt.

-Tu es brulant de fièvre! Rentrons.

Et ils transplanèrent. Quand ils arrivèrent Harry tenait à bout de bras.

-Sirius!

-Il a de la fièvre, fais-moi un procès plus tard. Envoie un hiboux à Narcissa! Je vais lui faire prendre un bain afin de faire baisser sa température.

Regulus s'exécuta inquiet, la fièvre chez leur neveu était mauvais signe. Comme sa mère, sa magie était trop forte pour son organisme. Elle se manifestait par des crises et les plus grandes crises provoquaient de fortes fièvres.

Pendant que l'elfe de maison faisait couler le bain pour le petit brun. Sirius déshabillait son neveu. Ce dernier tentait de rester éveillé mais il pouvait sentir la fièvre le terrasser. Il eut une accalmie quand il fut plongé dans le bain mais les tremblements reprirent. Il sortit du bain et mit une chaude chemise de nuit, puis il grimpa dans son lit à baldaquin. Narcissa déboula dans sa chambre et au vu du regard qu'elle lui lançait. Harry savait qu'il était prêt pour une engueulade, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'embarras. Il savait bien qu'il était fragile, il y avait droit tous les jours mais il voulait juste faire ce que tout le monde faisait: s'amuser dehors.

Sa marraine dut se faire violence pour ne pas céder devant son air contrit. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon prit en flagrant délit d'abus de sucreries. Mais elle était entraînée! Draco lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs quand il était plus jeune. Comme son petit garçon lui manquait!

-Harry James Potter, combien de fois dois-je te dire de rester couvert quand tu sors et de ne pas rester longtemps dehors? S'égosilla Narcissa.

Le concerné rouge davantage.

-J…je voulais lire d…dehors…

La blonde soupira et s'assit au bord du lit, tout en sortant des fioles de potion.

-Harry je sais que tu te sens enfermé mais c'est pour ton bien! Ça ne nous amuse pas de te garder enfermer à l'intérieur, mon ange.

-J…je sais…

-Bois ça la fièvre va tomber pendant la nuit. Harry si tu veux sortir, pourquoi tu n'utilises pas un objectif particulier.

-C…comme lire dehors…

-Ou quelque chose d'encore mieux.

-Quoi?

-La fête de la moisson, c'est dans deux jours!

-Tu as complètement perdu la tête! Tonna Regulus.

-Pas du tout, mon cher cousin. Ce n'est pas en gardant Harry cloîtré au manoir qu'il ira mieux. Un changement d'air lui fera le plus grand bien. En plus j'en entendu que les neveux du révérend venaient rendre visite à leur oncle et tante. Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à son cousin.

Celui-ci rougit. Les neveux d'Albus et Minerva étaient professeur à Poudlard. Severus était le directeur et Remus était professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Sirius était fiancé avec Remus et Regulus avait le béguin pour Severus mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage de se lancer. Eh! C'est son grand-frère qui est allé à Griffondor. Et puis Severus et Sirius s'entendait comme chiens et chats! Si son grand-frère apprenait qu'il aimait Severus, il allait sûrement essayer de tuer le directeur. Et dire que Sirius insistait pour dire qu'il ne ressemblait à leur père!

-Bon d'accord mais il faudra convaincre Sirius, tu le connais. Il n'y a pas plus entêté que lui.

-Voilà pourquoi Lucius est là!

-O…oncle Lucius est l…là….?Demanda Harry en tremblant. Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait peur mais Lucius Malfoy, l'avait toujours intimidé.

-Oui et il veut te voir. Kreature peux-tu aller chercher mon époux?

-Oui Maîtresse Narcissa.

-P…pourquoi?

-Harry, tu n'as rien à craindre. Sois plus affirmé mon chéri. Lucius s'est fait du soucis et puis il peut convaincre Sirius pour que tu ailles à la fête de la moisson.

Le jeune malade hocha de la tête, la potion comment à faire effet. La porte s'ouvrit sur son oncle et cousin par alliance. Lucius était richement vêtu, il sortait visiblement d'une cession au Magenmagot. Il portait une robe de sorcier bleu nuit et un costume trois pièces de la même couleur. Sa canne était fermement tenue dans sa main. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en catogan.

-Alors Harry prêt pour la fête de la moisson? Taquina le blond qui embrassa le malade sur le front.

-Oui. Répondit avec entrain le brun.

-Tu vois, je t'ai dit qu'il voudrait venir!

-Tu ne vas pas commencer Malfoy. Je sais très bien que toi et ma cousine êtes de mèche. Si Bella était là, elle serait de mon avis! Répliqua rageusement Sirius.

-Siri, il y aura Remus. Sauf si tu comptes l'ignorer pendant son séjour de trois jours!

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Cissa! Je sais de source sûre que cette ordure sera là!

-Sirius! En voilà des manières! Cria Narcissa.

-Harry a seize ans dans, deux jours il sera majeur. Comme cadeau d'anniversaire, la fête de la moisson me semble une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas Harry?! Proposa Lucius.

-S'il te plaît oncle Sirius, j…je veux vraiment y aller. Je ferai des efforts pour ne pas tomber malade, je resterai à la maison. Promit le brun avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-En plus Draco rentre demain de Poudlard. Il t'accompagnera, je suis sûre…

-Non, _je _vais accompagner Harry avec Remus. Je ne fais pas confiance à ton fils, ma chère cousine! Dit Sirius.

-Sirius!

-Narcissa, ton cousin a raison. Il vaut mieux éviter qu'Harry se retrouve avec notre fils. La dernière, ça s'était mal fini.

-Je sais mais peut-être que Draco a changé. James était aussi insupportable que notre fils et il a changé!

-Sirius n'aime toujours pas Severus, ma chérie. Les Black ont la rancune tenace, les Potter changent. Désolé mais Draco ira avec ses amis et puis je suis sûr qu'Harry préfère que ça se passe ainsi.

-Entendu. Harry je repasserai d'ici deux jours pour voir ton état. En attendant repose-toi bien.

-Oui Narcissa.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front. Ils le laissèrent dormir. Ils souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et chacun alla se coucher.

Une journée normale chez les Black.

Voilà un premier chapitre fini, j'espère que vous avez aimer. Je le poste avant le chapitre 27 de_ Vampire et Calice_ où je vous annonce le résultat. Logique comme moi! Lol

Donc je préviens tout de suite, Draco sera un vrai salop dans cette histoire, il ne faut pas vous attendre à mieux pour le moment. Je ne suis pas encore sûre mais le prochain chapitre pourrait porter sur Draco, Poudlard et aussi ce qu'il a fait à Harry quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Ou sinon je continue avec le début de la fête de la moisson. A voir.

Pour les autres histoires à commencer, je les commencerai après avoir fini le deuxième chapitre de celle-ci.

Donc, je vais normalement poster demain le nouveau chapitre de la fic _Les Jumeaux_. Si non, la semaine prochaine.

Pour _Vampire et Calice_, il va falloir attendre. Enfin, je dis ça mais généralement, je le fais au feeling.

Laissez-moi plein de reviews.

A bientôt.

L.W.


	2. Haine

Pour ne pas changer de l'habitude, Harry Potter et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais pas d'argent avec. Il n'y a que l'idée qui m'appartienne, enfin la collection Harlequin m'a bien aidé!

Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables et si vous n'aimez pas la fic en elle-même, partez sans rien laisser, ce sera merveilleux, merci.

Couples: DM/HP, SB/RL, LM/NM, SS/RB, RW/HG, BZ/NL, TN/GW, AB/MM, CW/NT pour les personnages principaux.

Cette fic. sera classée M. Présence de mpreg dans la fic

C'est une A.U. (univers alternatif) magique. L'histoire se déroule au XIXème siècle.

Résumé: Harry est un orphelin élevé par son oncle Sirius. A cause d'une santé fragile et d'une timidité maladive doublée d'un côté rêveur, Harry est considéré par le village entier comme un simplet; sauf par ses amis les plus proches. Draco, le fils de Lord Malfoy est persuadé qu'Harry est un idiot bon pour le sanatorium.

Lors de la fête de la moisson, Draco, saoul, tombe sur un Harry effrayé, par le bruit tonitruant de la fête, et le viole. En réparation, on marie les jeunes gens réticents.

**Warning:** viol dans ce chapitre, si vous êtes choqués, ne lisez pas.

Cette fic est dédicacée à Stormtrooper2, qui a toujours été la première à laisser un commentaire et, ceci, depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire sur .

Chapitre 2: Haine.

Harry ne tenait plus en place!

Ça faisait deux jours qu'il réduisait ses sorties au strict minimum. Il portait même des pulls en laine à l'intérieur du manoir pour être sûr de ne pas faire une rechute. Malgré les efforts de son oncle Regulus, pour lui certifier l'inutilité d'en porter, le jeune homme avait insisté pour en porter et rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Pourtant Ron, le fils du maire, avait trouvé son accoutrement ridicule.

-Voyons Harry, il fait une chaleur torride chez toi. Toutes les cheminées sont allumées, alors enlève ce satané pull, tu me fais suer.

Mais le brun était têtu et personne ne réussit à le faire changer d'avis. Les rares sorties, qu'il s'autorisait, étaient pour faire le tour du parc du domaine. Sirius dut utiliser la menace pour le forcer à aller au village avec lui.

Harry n'aimait pas y aller, la majorité des habitants le prenaient pour un idiot, et passaient leur temps à parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas présent. Certes, il était toujours la tête dans les nuages mais il avait des oreilles. Cependant, il avait fini par accompagner son oncle. Ainsi il avait pu voir son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley et ses frères. Ils étaient rentrés de Poudlard la veille pour deux semaines de vacances. Le jeune Potter s'était lié d'amitié avec une jeune fille remarquablement intelligente, Hermione Granger, à l'école de sorcellerie. Mais cette dernière vivait à Londres cependant, elle comptait venir pour la fête de la moisson. Ron lui avait demandée d'être sa cavalière et puis Harry ne l'avait pas vu depuis Halloween.

La famille Weasley était très protectrice envers le jeune orphelin. Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron, prenait plaisir à lui tricoter toutes sortes de pulls, écharpes, bonnets et gants. Quant aux frères de Ron, ils avaient décidé de le considérer comme l'un des leurs.

Pendant que son oncle achetait les billets pour la fête de demain, Harry était chez les Weasley. Ron avait entrepris de lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait manqué à Poudlard.

-Je t'assure Harry, j'ai cru que j'étais bon pour une beuglante après la retenue que le professeur Chourave m'a donnée. Mais bon il faut reconnaître que ce n'était pas tellement de ma faute. Malfoy y était pour quelque chose! Et dire que l'on est cousin!

Les Weasley et les Malfoy étaient des cousins germains. Bien qu'Arthur et Lucius se toléraient, c'était une toute autre histoire pour leurs enfants. Les frères de Ron aimaient embêter Draco, mais le rouquin avait une rancune tenace envers le blond. Il avait décidé de faire de sa vie un enfer, et le jeune Malfoy le lui rendait bien. Pourtant ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas! Ils étaient frères de lait et avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps à jouer ensemble, étant plus jeunes.

-Q…qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Demanda Harry avec un intérêt mal dissimulé.

-Il a commencé à dire des paroles blessantes à Hermione et en plus, il a continué en te traitant d'idiot du village! Ragea le rouquin. Personne n'avait le droit de se moquer de ses meilleurs amis!

-C…c'est p..peut-être vrai?!

-Bien sûr que non. Tu as juste du mal à t'exprimer en public! A cause de ce crétin, tout le monde croit que tu es bête mais c'est faux. De nous deux, le plus intelligent c'est toi! Tu es juste un rêveur invétéré doublé d'une nature timide.

Pour seule réponse, le brun rougit. Quand son meilleur ami s'emportait, avec passion, il était maladroit mais incroyablement sensé.

-Alors tu viens avec nous pour la fête de la moisson?

-J…j'ai prévu d'y aller avec mes oncles…mais je peux y aller le deuxième jour avec vous.

-Pourquoi pas! Comme ça, je pourrai éviter ma mère! Elle va encore m'obliger à inviter Lavande Brown pour le bal. Heureusement qu'Hermione va venir.

-Bien entendu, tu préfèrerais inviter Hermione! Taquina le brun.

-Oui…Oh! Toi attends que je te mette la main dessus. Menaça le rouquin avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son ami.

Une courte course poursuite se termina en chatouille pour le jeune Potter. Ron l'avait rattrapé rapidement du fait de sa plus forte carrure. Après tout, il était gardien de l'équipe de quidditch de l'école. Le rouquin était grand et bâti en muscle alors que le brun était plus petit de stature. Son apparence frêle n'était pas un leurre, Harry pesait difficilement soixante kilos tout mouillé, vêtements inclus. De plus, il était plus petit que tous les garçons de son âge.

Le plus jeune des garçons Weasley lui laissa reprendre son souffle. Ce fut ce moment que sa petite sœur choisit pour rentrer dans sa chambre:

-Bonjour Harry. Ron, maman veux que tu viennes la voir dans la cuisine immédiatement. Le tailleur est là, il te faut un autre costume pour le bal…

-Entendu, j'y vais de ce pas.

-B..bonjour Ginny. Tu vas au bal après demain?

-Oui Théodore Nott m'a invitée mais ne le dis pas à mes frères. Tu sais comment ils le prendraient. En plus le fait que Théo soit ami avec Draco n'arrange rien. Lui répondit une Ginny enjouée. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de sa phrase, qu'elle remarqua son impaire.

-Oh! Je suis désolée Harry, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir…

-Non ce n'est pas grave, Théodore a toujours été assez sympathique avec moi. On partage l'amour de la lecture. Et puis, je suis content pour toi, c'est un vrai gentleman.

-Oui, un vrai gentleman! Il m'a écrit un merveilleux poème pour m'inviter.

-Mais il va venir de Londres directement?

-Non, lui et Blaise Zabini habitent chez Draco pendant les vacances scolaires. Je crois que la mère de Blaise s'est, encore, remariée. Et le grand-père de Théo est en déplacement diplomatique.

-Oh! Je vois.

Les parents de Théo étaient morts en même temps que James lors de l'attaque. Ils étaient au mauvais, au mauvais endroit. Quant à la mère de Blaise, elle collectionnait les maris depuis la mort du père de son fils. Donc il n'y avait rien d'étrange à la nouvelle de son nouveau mariage. Cela faisait bien longtemps que tout le monde était habitué aux frasques de la « Veuve joyeuse », comme on l'aimait l'appeler.

-Et toi, tu vas aller au bal avec qui?

-Personne…

-Pourtant, tu danses très bien!

-Si mon cavalier ou cavalière danse bien. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je finis par écraser les pieds de quelqu'un. Et en plus personne ne voudra!

-Si tu veux, je peux te réserver une danse, je suis sûre que Théo n'y verra aucun inconvénient.

-Dans ce cas, je veux bien.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tu ne peux pas avoir fait ça Théo? Tonna Draco.

Jusqu'à cette nouvelle dévastatrice, la journée avait été éclatante pour le jeune héritier Malfoy. Il s'était réveillé dans son lit douillet, il avait pris le petit-déjeuner en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis et de sa mère. Sans grande surprise, son père était déjà partie travaillé. Mais il était habitué, son père le traitait toujours durement et ne se cachait pas pour montrer son désaccord par rapport à sa vie libertine. De toute manière, il y a bien longtemps que le jeune lord avait arrêté de vouloir plaire à son père. Mais s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il dirait que les moments passés avec son père lui manquaient terriblement.

Néanmoins, le problème d'aujourd'hui n'était pas son père. L'un de ses meilleurs amis venait de lui annoncer une nouvelle dévastatrice. Théodore comptait aller au bal avec Ginny Weasley! La petite sœur de son pire ennemi, Ron. Draco n'avait rien contre la petite dernière des Weasley, seulement contre Ron et les jumeaux. Après tout, elle était sa cousine germaine! Puis les Weasley, en général, étaient plutôt accueillants. Ils étaient situés, au niveau de l'échelle sociale, dans la petite bourgeoisie. Mais le monde sorcier savait que leurs origines remontaient aux anciens temps de la magie. Tout comme les Black, les Potter et les Malfoy!

Cependant Draco n'en démordait pas. Théodore Nott allait au bal avec Ginny, non pas qu'il voulait y aller avec elle. Mais il aurait aimé être au courant plus tôt. Maintenant, il avait l'air d'un imbécile.

-Tu voulais l'inviter? Demanda Théo impassible face à la colère de son ami. Il était habitué depuis le temps aux colères mémorables du très célèbre Draco Lucius Malfoy.

-Bien sûr que non j'ai invité l'une des sœurs Greengrass.

-Alors, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-Bien sûr que oui! Sinon tu me l'aurais dit plus tôt!

Le châtain se leva en soupirant et quitta la pièce tout en emmenant un livre avec lui. Le blond fut scandalisé et se tourna vers son autre meilleur ami qui n'avait pas pris part à la conversation.

-Et tu ne dis rien!

-Je pense que tu as assez bien joué le rôle du père éploré. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je sois la mère! Désolé mon vieux mais je ne fais pas les deux. Et puis, je ne vois pas en quoi la situation est si horrible que ça.

-Tu te moques de moi, Blaise?! Elle est hautement horrible. Mes tantes vont venir avec leurs maris. Ainsi que mes grands cousins, ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir supporter mon bègue et simplet de petit cousin. Donc ses amis ! Non merci, je préfère ne pas y aller.

-Harry? Allons Dray, depuis le temps, tu pourrais le laisser tranquille. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait détruit ta vie, c'est plutôt l'inverse. Et puis je le trouve mignon, dommage qu'il ne soit pas une femme. J'aurai demandé sa main! En parlant de mariage, sais-tu s'il a déjà des soupirants?

-Quelle question de mauvais goût! Il faudrait être aveugle pour aimer un gamin pareil. C'est un enfant à tous les niveaux, je suis sûr qu'il est encore vierge et ne s'est toujours pas donné du plaisir. Et je ne préfère pas penser à ça, c'est écœurant!

-Dis plutôt que ça te fait rager de ne pas savoir!

-Ton humour devient aussi douteux que toute cette histoire!

-Bien parlons d'autre chose. Comptes-tu épouser Greengrass?

-Daphné? Pourquoi pas, elle vient d'une bonne famille et puis, c'est ce qui est prévu. Et toi?

-Mère veut que j'épouse Londubat.

-Je croyais que ça avait été annulé?

-Non.

-Tu vas garder une maîtresse à côté?

-Contrairement à toi mon cher, je respecte trop les lois du mariage. Même si je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes, je serai fidèle à Neville mais il ne partagera pas ma couche. En tout cas, t'en que mon héritier ne sera pas né. Les plaisirs de la chair ne sont pas forcément primordiaux comme tu sembles y croire. Je trouve plus amusant de séduire que de coucher! Et puis, j'ai ma réputation de Casanova à tenir.

-Moi, je ne compte pas me gêner. Que je me marie avec Greengrass ou quelqu'un d'autre, ce sera la même chose. Je garderai mes-à-côtés.

-DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY EN VOILA DES MANIERES. Cria Narcissa qui venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque du manoir.

-Mère?

-Mme Malfoy. Salua Blaise.

-Blaise, tenez une lettre de la part de votre mère.

-Merci, je vais me retirer pour lui répondre immédiatement.

Il laissa les deux Malfoy.

Narcissa s'assit sur un divan et lissa les pans de sa robe tout en laissant un regard désabrobateur à son fils. Celui-ci alla s'asseoir à côté de sa mère.

-Mère tu ne vas t'y mettre!

-Bien sûr que si! C'est en partie de ma faute si tu es devenu libertin. Je pensais qu'en te laissant respirer tu serais un autre genre de Malfoy. Mais Lucius avait raison, j'aurai dû t'envoyer à Drumstrang.

Narcissa avait gardé la tradition du tutoiement des Black avec son fils. D'ailleurs son mari n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient.

-Maman! Ce n'est pas comme si je vais attraper l'un de ses maladies qu'on les moldus. De plus je fais en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de Malfoy bâtards dans la nature.

Sa mère soupira d'agacement, elle se demandait s'il ne faisait pas exprès. A chaque fois qu'il l'appelait maman, il la prenait par les sentiments. Son fils avait bien pris le côté manipulateur de Lucius, sans aucun doute!

-Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard. Les membres de la famille sont tous au salon.

-Même Harry?

-Bien sûr, il est ton cousin après tout. Et mon chéri, soit gentil avec lui, il est tombé gravement malade il y a deux jours.

-Pourquoi? Demanda inquiet le jeune Malfoy.

La blonde sourit, elle savait bien que son fils n'était pas aussi insensible qui veuille le faire croire.

-Le jeune rêveur s'est endormi dehors en lisant.

-Il est vraiment bête, il ne s'est pas qu'il n'a pas le droit!

-Draco langage!

-Pardon mère.

-A cause de son état de santé, il n'a pas beaucoup de liberté. Mets-toi à sa place. Tu as une santé fragile, tout le monde surveille tes moindres faits et gestes. Alors à la première occasion, tu en profites pour faire quelque chose d'interdit. En quelque sorte, vous vous ressemblez. Tu aimes l'interdit.

-Mère ne me compare pas avec lui.

-En effet Narcissa, Harry n'oserait pas faire la moitié des choses que notre fils fait.

Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés au salon. Lucius était debout devant la cheminée qu'il remuait pour entretenir le feu dans l'âtre. Sirius était en train de discuter avec Remus et de temps en temps, il foudroyait Severus du regard. Ce dernier n'en avait cure, il était occupé à discuter avec Ted Tonks tout en tenant la main de Regulus. La cousine de Draco, Nymphadora, discutait avec animation avec Charlie Weasley. Ils s'étaient mariés l'année dernière. Ron s'était engagé dans une partie d'échec avec Tom Jedusor, le cousin de Lucius. Pour finir, Bellatrix et Andromeda n'arrêtaient pas de prendre Harry dans leurs bras. Afin de déterminer qui, des deux, aimaient le plus leur petit cousin.

-Père c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir d'aussi bonne humeur.

-Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi jeune homme sinon…

-Lucius, pas maintenant. En plus tu as mis mal à l'aise Harry chéri. Coupa Bellatrix qui essayait de récupérer son neveu des bras de sa sœur.

Contrairement à ses sœurs, elle n'avait pas eu d'enfants à cause de sa stérilité donc elle reportait toute son affection sur ses neveux, spécialement son petit cousin, Harry.

L'arrivée de son mari finit par mettre un terme à la mauvaise ambiance.

-Echec et mat Tom! Jubila Ron.

-Tu es devenu un maître en jeu d'échec, félicitations.

-Merci, encore une autre partie?

-Euh…je passe mon tour. Répondit le brun en se levant. Il avait perdu cinq fois et dû donner cinq cents gallions au rouquin. Heureusement qu'il ne savait pas jouer au poker sinon il provoquerait une hécatombe dans un casino.

-M. Lestrange? Proposa le jeune Weasley.

Le mari de Bellatrix grimaça. Comme toutes les personnes dans cette pièce, il savait qu'il signerait son arrêt de mort en acceptant de jouer. Ron était doué aux échecs, trop doué! Donc tout le monde essayait d'éviter d'être confronté à lui.

-Peut-être plus tard…

-Bien, je n'oublierai pas!

'Merlin, faites qu'il m'oublie. Je vous en supplie!' Pensa Rodolphus.

-Pourquoi cette réunion de famille? Demanda Draco qui perdait patience.

-Demain c'est le bal. Harry ira avec Remus, mon frère et moi. Dit Sirius en ignorant son petit cousin.

-Comment ça avec seulement vous trois? Explosa Bellatrix.

-Bella a raison, vous êtes avec Harry toute l'année. Nous ne le voyons pas souvent. Il restera avec nous. Renchérit Andromeda.

-Alors le troisième jour, il ira avec vous. Proposa l'héritier des Black.

-Attendez, Harry devait venir avec nous. Il a même promis à Ginny qu'il dansera avec elle!

-Et puis Severus peut venir avec nous Sirius. Après tout, tu emmènes bien Remus…

-Non, il en est hors de question. Snivellus ne vient pas avec nous. Il est hors de question que ce pervers s'approche de toi. D'ailleurs, viens ici Reg.

-Sirius, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler ainsi de mon cousin. Rouspéta Remus.

-Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas ensemble? Proposa Ted.

-Papa, j'ai envie d'être seule avec Charlie.

-Mais c'est la première fois que nous nous voyons depuis ton mariage, ma chérie. Tenta de raisonner Andromeda.

-Maman!

-P…pourquoi je n'irai pas le premier jour avec vous tous et le second avec Ron? Demanda Harry mais tout le monde fit la sourde oreille sauf Ron, Draco et Lucius.

-Vous savez plus nous parlons, plus nous n'irons pas à la fête. Elle va commencer d'un moment à l'autre. Firent remarquer Lucius et Draco.

Un long silence suivit leur intervention. Puis ils se levèrent d'un seul homme.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finalement, tout le monde s'était mis d'accord. Cette journée sera familiale, au grand désespoir du blond qui dut rester avec toute sa famille. Ses meilleurs amis étaient restés au manoir.

Pendant que sa mère discutait avec Harry, le jeune Malfoy se permit de le détailler discrètement. Il n'avait pas tellement grandi contrairement à lui qui dépassait son père d'une demi-tête. Le brun devait lui arriver seulement aux épaules et ne devait pas peser grand-chose, vu son gabarit de crevette ! Il avait gardé son visage d'ange avec ses mèches folles qui l'encadraient en des boucles irrégulières. Ses yeux avaient gardé ce côté enfantin. C'était justement cette innocence enfantine qui agaçait Draco au plus haut point. D'ailleurs quand son cousin, se sentant observé, tourna son regard vers lui, il lui demanda avec une pointe d'exaspération :

-Tu t'amuses bien ?

Harry hésita avant de répondre. Il se doutait que le blond cherchait un moyen de la blesser, alors il choisit de l'ignorer. Vexé l'héritier Malfoy lui attrapa violemment l'avant-bras et le secoua sans ménagement.

-Je te parle Potter ! Tu es tellement bête que tu ne comprends pas ce que je te dis ?!

L'intéressé essaya de se libérer mais c'était sans compter de la force du plus âgé.

-L…laisse-moi tranquille Draco, tu me fais mal. Gémit-il.

-Draco ! Cela suffit, il faut te surveiller comme un enfant ! Tempêta Lucius en libérant le plus jeune.

Vexé, son fils transplana, laissant, là le reste de la famille. Sirius prit son neveu dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Mais il se retenait à peine de suivre son petit cousin et de lui dire sa façon de penser. Bellatrix fulminait son neveu agissait comme un mufle. Il était temps de le recadrer. A chaque fois qu'il était en compagnie d'Harry, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le blesser. C'était tout simplement inadmissible !

Remus et Narcissa avaient emmené le jeune sorcier à l'écart afin de lui changer les idées. Severus resta en retrait mais il suivait de près le cadet des Black. Le fiancé de Sirius offrit un chocolat chaud à son neveu adoptif qui finit par mettre de côté l'agression. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que son cousin se montrait violent à son encontre.

Pour une journée d'anniversaire qui avait mal débuté, elle se termina en beauté sous les feux d'artifice. Feux dont Harry se souvint jusque dans ses rêves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, il fut le premier levé. Harry prit un bain à la vitesse de la lumière et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Remus :

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui après la bonne journée d'hier. Je suis pressé d'aller au bal, ce soir.

-Tu as prévu de danser avec Ginny ?

-En fait, elle me réserve une danse.

-Mais je croyais qu'elle était ta cavalière ?

-Son cavalier est Théodore Nott qui n'y voit pas d'inconvénient.

-C'est très bien.

-Oui, mais à la rentrée, tout le monde repartira à Poudlard.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras y aller…

-Quand ? Je n'y ai mis les pieds qu'un seul jour et depuis, je n'y suis jamais retourné. Tonna le brun.

Le regard du plus âgé se voila de tristesse. Il en avait déjà discuté avec son promis. Mais ce dernier avait été intransigeant, il n'enverra pas son neveu à Poudlard. Sirius ne voulait pas faire comme ses parents. Il estimait que s'ils n'avaient pas cédé à Lily, elle serait encore en vie. Et James, par la même occasion ! Aussi l'héritier Black avait décrété qu'Harry n'irait pas en pensionnat. Il apprendrait un minimum de magie afin de ne pas fatiguer son corps malade. Mais en compagnie d'un précepteur !

Regulus et Bellatrix s'étaient rangés de son côté. Personne ne parvenait à les faire change d'avis et pourtant, ce n'était pas par faute d'avoir essayé.

-Sois patient Harry. Ta situation va s'améliorer plus tôt que tu ne le crois. Après tout, tu es majeur maintenant.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Remus venait de faire une prédiction qui allait changer le futur du jeune sorcier.

La matinée se déroula dans un mouvement effréné. Si bien que tout le monde fut surpris par la soudaine tombée de la nuit.

Le bal se tenait à l'extérieur du village, sous des tentes montées sur des champs à l'extérieur. Pour s'y rendre, il fallait y aller en fiacre à cause de cet avare de Modingus. Comme chaque année, il lançait un sort d'anti-transplanage parce qu'il se plaignait que des danseurs trouvaient un moyen de frauder! Par conséquence, le bougre ne se gênait pas pour augmenter les prix en guise de réparation. Tout ceci résultait en une dispute annuelle entre Modingus et Arthur qui le menaçait de lui faire un procès pour extorsion. Mais cette année, le propriétaire s'était montrer conciliant. Le bal était organisé en l'honneur de Cygnus Black. A maintenant quatre-vingt ans, le patriarche avait quitté le sud de la France pour fêter son anniversaire avec les membres de sa famille et amis. Donc les frais étaient partagés entre les Black, Malfoy et Modingus.

Habituellement, l'anniversaire de Cygnus était organisé après la fête de la moisson, mais cette année il avait joué le capricieux. Il voulait le faire entourer de toute sa famille. Pour une fois que tout le monde était disponible, il n'allait pas se gêner. Sinon il lui faudrait attendre l'année prochaine. Bien qu'optimiste, le vieil homme ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Il souhaitait au moins voir la génération la plus jeune de la famille Black. Harry avait eu dix-sept ans hier donc il était majeur vis-à-vis de la loi sorcière. Il serait tant de lui trouver un époux ou une épouse qui prendra soin de lui. Surtout le brun est l'unique descendant de la famille Potter et constituait un très bon partie. Voilà pourquoi le petit ange n'était pas le problème qui préoccupait Cygnus. Son petit neveu était une bonne âme contrairement à son dandy de petit-fils.

« Mon propre petit-fils! Un libertin! Quel déshonneur pour notre famille! »Pensa amèrement le vieil homme.

En effet, il avait eu droit à un rapport détaillé du comportement de Draco par sa benjamine. Un libertin! Une honte sans nom pour la très puritaine famille Black. Les Malfoy ne l'étaient devenus que depuis Abraxas, le grand-père de Draco. Lucius avait toujours été amoureux de sa femme et lui vouait une adoration sans borne. Attitude qu'il avait héritée de son père. Mais il semblerait que son petit-fils veuille renouer avec les turpitudes de ses ancêtres. Si seulement Lucius n'avait pas écouté sa femme chérie. Tous les Malfoy étudiaient à Durmstrang. Certes l'éducation donnée était réputée rude mais elle avait le mérite de changer le comportement. Surtout que Severus est le parrain de Draco mais aussi le directeur de Poudlard donc le blond se croyait tout permis. Pourtant son parrain ne montrait aucune complaisance et ne se gênait pas pour retirer des points à la maison de Serpentard. Mais le prince de la maison, comme il était prénommé, n'était pas plus chagriné par le traitement. Aucun respect pour l'autorité! Quel résultat décourageant! Même si Cygnus blâmait sa fille, il ne le faisait sans énergie. Narcissa était la dernière de ses filles. Après Bellatrix, il ne pensait qu'il aurait un autre enfant mais ce fut une nouvelle qu'il accueillit avec joie. Depuis elle était restée le bébé de la maison et sa fille préférée. Peut-être était-ce de sa faute au final…

Par chance, il restait encore une année à Poudlard. Ensuite Draco épousera Astoria Greengrass. Tout en espérant que le père de cette dernière n'est pas changée d'avis, vu le comportement de son futur gendre. Mais il y avait de fortes chances que ce mariage n'aboutisse pas. Le vieil homme lâcha un soupir agacement! Comme il regrettait l'époque où son petit-fils était un enfant attentionné avec un cœur en or. Si seulement ce bon côté pouvait refaire surface.

Quand Cygnus arriva à la salle de bal improvisée, les musiciens jouaient déjà une musique légère. Les villageois, qui avaient été invités, étaient habillés à leur avantage. Les adolescents flirtaient en attendant l'évènement majeur de la soirée. Les petits garçons couraient dans tous les sens avec excitation. Quant aux petites filles, elles regardaient, avec des étoiles dans les yeux, les magnifiques toilettes s'imaginant à leurs places.

Harry était en compagnie du clan Weasley au grand complet. Théodore Nott s'était joint au groupe ainsi que son grand-père. Ce dernier voulait faire la connaissance de la jeune sorcière qui avait su capturer l'intérêt de son petit-fils. Pour une fois qu'il s'intéressait à autre chose que des livres. Il retrouvait l'espoir d'avoir, un jour, des petits-enfants.

Après avoir salué la majorité des villageois et des figures emblématiques de la communauté, Cygnus finit par aller retrouver sa famille.

-Merci à tous pour cette belle fête d'anniversaire. Les remercia-t-il avec émotion.

-Nous sommes tous heureux que tu apprécies ta soirée papa. Répondit Narcissa en embrassant son père.

Chacun lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire, puis ce fut le tour des plus jeunes. Nymphadora s'approcha avec son mari et souhaita à son tour des vœux de bonheur à son grand-père. Puis ce fut le tour de Draco.

-Joyeux anniversaire grand-père.

-Ah! Draco, je suis content de te voir en si bonne forme. Dit-il tout en l'étudiant d'un coup œil critique. Il était devenu un homme et il dépassait son père d'une tête. Cygnus comprenait parfaitement pourquoi son petit-fils était si populaire. Le blond avait vraiment hérité du magnétisme malfoyen, tout comme son père. Après tout les rumeurs étaient peut-être vraies concernant les Malfoy. Le patriarche Black avait entendu tellement de rumeurs les concernant qu'il avait crû à des fabulations. Mais maintenant, il doutait. Les Malfoy avaient, à ce qui paraît, des gênes de veela et de vampire. Le premier semblait plus probable au vieil homme.

-Vous l'êtes aussi. Complimenta Draco en le sortant de ses pensées.

-A mon âge, il faut se ménager pour conserver les apparences. Surtout que je ne compte pas donner satisfaction à Grégory Goyle. S'il pense qu'il va prendre ma place à la tête du club des anciens actionnaires. Il se trompe lourdement! Cela fait un moment que je le vois venir avec ses gros sabots.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, tant pis si tout le monde se moquait de lui et de son sentimentalisme. Draco prit son grand-père dans les bras et le serra contre lui. Quand il reprit contenance, le jeune homme s'écarta et se tourna pour laisser la place au prochain. Mais il interdit pendant un instant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry lui fit un sourire éclatant. Le blond avait pris soin de l'éviter depuis hier. Le brun était ému, il n'aurait jamais cru que son cousin puisse se comporter ainsi devant tout le monde. Il lui rappelait le Draco enfant qui était attentionné envers tous, surtout Harry.

Cygnus ne laissa pas son petit-fils se ressaisir:

-Harry! Je suis content de voir que Draco et toi êtes redevenus amis. Enfin depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment. Vous êtes cousins, la famille est la chose la plus importante qui existe en ce monde. Ah! Je suis ravi. Venez tous les deux, il faut immortaliser cet instant, serrez-vous la main. Maintenant je dois trouver une pensine…

Le vieux sorcier les laissa pour en chercher une. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes, que Draco se rendit compte qu'il tenait encore la main de son cousin. Elle était toute petite contre la sienne et incroyablement douce. Aucune callosité. Il se demandait si le reste du corps de son cousin était aussi doux. Surpris par ses pensées, il allait lui lâcher la main quand une musique de valse se fit entendre. Tous les couples s'étaient déjà disposés autour d'eux.

Gêné par l'intensité du regard de son cousin, Harry lui lâcha la main et commença à partir. Mais le blond ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Hors de question que tout le monde pense qu'il avait été rejeté par l'idiot. Il lui reprit la main et passa sa main autour de la taille et le plaqua contre lui. A l'impact, le brun laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Il n'avait jamais dansé aussi prêt de quelqu'un et il trouvait la situation étrange. Draco avait retenu de justesse un soupir d'aise. Le corps de son cousin était souple et en harmonie avec le sien. Hésitant le plus jeune posa sa main libre sur l'épaule de son _cavalier _puis commença à se détendre. Aux premières notes de musique, ils dansèrent.

-Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer la situation? Parce que je suis perdue, Harry et Draco sont réconciliés? Demanda Hermione qui avait fait une pause.

-Non justement j'aimerai savoir aussi. Répondit Ron en grinçant des dents. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là. Il espérait que le blond ne jouait pas un nouveau mauvais tour à son meilleur ami. Après tout c'était l'anniversaire de son grand-père, il ferait quand même un effort pour bien se comporter.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls surpris. Andromeda, son mari, leur fille et gendre ne savaient pas quoi penser. C'était plutôt inattendu venant de Draco. Pour le moment, ils étaient les seuls à s'en être rendus compte.

Le blond se sentait étrangement calme face à son cousin. Peut-être est-ce la musique qui l'adoucissait pour le moment? Ou peut-être la trop grande quantité d'alcool bue? Voulant s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas il resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de son cavalier. Sans s'en rendre compte, celui-ci lâcha un gémissement sonore qui eut pour effet de réveiller toutes les personnes à portée d'oreille. Harry resta interdit, c'était la première fois qu'il s'entendait faire ce genre de son. Draco s'était raidi mais pour une autre raison. Il avait l'impression d'être frappé par la foudre, c'était le gémissement le plus érotique qu'il est entendu de sa vie. Jamais il n'aurait soupçonné que son cousin puisse produire ce genre de son. Lui qui le prenait pour un être asexué! Quelle révélation!

D'ailleurs, il ne semblait pas être le seul surpris de cette découverte. Le brun le fixait de ses grands yeux verts. Il y lisait l'incompréhension, la surprise et surtout, de la peur. Le fait d'avoir plongé son regard avait fait flamber son désir. Lui, Draco Lucius Malfoy, désirait son cousin, Harry James Potter. C'était risible!

Sans qu'il ne sache d'où cela vînt, un coup de poing s'abattit sur lui. Quand le blond se redressa il vit un Sirius furibond. Regulus tenait son neveu dans ses bras pendant que Remus et Severus tentaient de maîtriser un Sirius enrager. La tête lui tournait mais il commençait à comprendre la cause de la colère de son cousin.

Sirius était vert de rage. Comment ce sale gamin osait abuser de son neveu? Non seulement, il le violentait, maintenant il lui faisait des attouchements! C'en était trop!

Harry, pour sa part, était médusé par sa propre attitude mais aussi par son oncle. Pourquoi disait-il toutes ces choses? Draco avait bien des défauts mais il ne l'avait jamais touché de cette manière!

Au moment où il allait contredire son oncle, il fut coupé par un grand éclat de rire. Le blond s'époussetait tout en riant. Ce rire n'avait rien de joyeux. C'était un rire grossier et à la limite de l'irrespect. Le jeune Potter se mit à redouter la suite avec appréhension.

-Moi abuser de ça! Je ne suis pas désespéré. Qui voudrait d'un simplet? Et puis, sincèrement je suis surpris. Il se comporte comme une vierge effarouchée mais Harry nous a démontrés qu'il est plutôt une catin. Je me demande combien de personnes lui sont déjà passés dessus?

-Draco ça suffit. Menaça Lucius en s'approchant.

-Sinon vous allez me déshériter? Vous ne pouvez pas père je suis votre héritier. A moins que vous ne comptiez lui donner votre fortune. Comme on le fait avec les mondaines.

-Draco, dernier avertissement. Tu te donnes en spectacle.

-Et alors qu'est-ce ça peut bien vous faire? Moi je n'ai rien à cacher contrairement à vous tous. Vous le traitez comme s'il est l'un des nôtres. Ce n'est même pas le cas. Sa mère a été adoptée. Harry n'est même pas un Black…

Cette fois se fut Lucius qui lui assena un coup de poing.

-Tu ne fais plus partie de cette famille. Je ne te reconnais pas comme mon fils.

-Lucius, non…

-Ça suffit Narcissa, j'en ai décidé ainsi. Ce sorcier n'est plus notre fils.

Narcissa quitta la grande tente suivie de ses sœurs. Les villageois, qui étaient restés silencieux pendant l'échange, commencèrent à chuchoter. Mais ils devinrent silencieux suite au regard glacial de Lucius. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la sortie à la poursuite de sa femme.

Pendant ce temps, Draco était tétanisé. Son père l'avait renié devant tout le monde et sans hésitation. Tout ça à cause de ce minable orphelin. Quant il porta son regard sur le concerné, son cœur eut un arrêt.

Sûrement à cause des larmes, les yeux d'Harry paraissaient démesurément grands. Avec irritation, il constata qu'il ne pleurait même pas pour lui-même mais pour la personne qui l'avait humiliée.

Enervé, Draco sortit en titubant de la tente et il fut glacé par la pluie battante. Il fut vite bousculé par les villageois quittaient à la hâte la tente. En un rien de temps, un mouvement de foule se créa et le blond sentit un haut le cœur le saisir.

Au moment où il allait s'écrouler, quelqu'un tenta de l'emmener à l'écart mais son sauveur n'était pas bien costaud. La pluie redoubla d'intensité. De nombreuses personnes criaient le nom de membre de leur famille. Mais l'orage se mit de la partie provoquant un chaos total.

N'y tenant plus, le jeune déshérité vomit tout son soul mais son esprit, bien qu'embrumé, s'éclaira pour lui permettre de chercher un abri. Son sauveur se faisait un peu plus lourd contre lui mais il ne voyait pas grand-chose. De toute façon son cerveau était réduit au strict minimum. Il ne savait pas comment mais il réussit à entrer dans une écurie abandonnée. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retourna pour remercier son mystérieux sauveur qu'il se maudit d'avoir bu autant. Devant se tenait un Harry frissonnant. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau et au vu de ses tremblements, la fièvre montait déjà.

Draco jura, pourquoi cet idiot l'avait-il suivi?

-Déshabille-toi, tu vas attraper froid!

-Q…quoi?

-Tu veux être de nouveau malade?

-N…Non!

-Alors dépêche-toi. Je vais si je trouve des vêtements oubliés par des palefreniers. Ils en laissent souvent s'ils sont surpris par le temps.

Harry approuva et entreprit de se déshabiller mais ses mains tremblaient. Le froid commençait à l'engourdir. Mais avec maintes efforts, il réussit à enlever ses vêtements. Il se frictionnait quand son cousin revint avec des vêtements secs.

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent à la vue qu'il avait devant lui. Le brun était nu de la tête au pied. Malgré l'obscurité, le blond savait d'instinct qu'il avait la peau pâle et qu'elle était douce.

Loin des pensées du plus âgé, le brun continuait à se réchauffer en bougeant. Il cessa tout mouvement quand il cogna contre son cousin. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large. A peine avait-il senti le corps du brun, son désir prit le dessus.

Se penchant à son oreille, il lui murmura:

-Tu as froid?

-…oui, merci pour les vêtements Draco.

Grisé par l'alcool et son désir, le blond ne résista pas:

-Et je gagne quoi en échange?

-J…Je t'ai remercié…

-Oui mais maintenant, je n'ai plus d'argent car mon cher père m'a déshérité…

Le sentant s'énerver, Harry dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête:

-J…je te donnerai tout ce que tu voudras. Mais est-ce que je peux m'habiller d'abord, j'ai froid?

-Tu vas mettre trop de tant à te réchauffer. Je connais un autre moyen.

-Lequel?

Le blond était franchement admiratif. Comment pouvait-on être aussi innocent? L'espace d'un instant, il voulut faire marche arrière mais il se retint de justesse. C'était de sa faute s'il était devenu plus bas que terre. Mais pourtant sa conscience lui disait qu'il allait tout regretter le lendemain.

Sans lui répondre, Draco se déshabilla en un rien de temps. Il prit le visage du brun entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Surpris le plus jeune ne réagit pas puis il commença à se débattre en assénant des coups au blond. Enervé, il le projeta au sol, s'assit entre ses cuisses. Le maintenant d'une main les poignets et il se mit à chercher à tâtons son nœud de cravate. Le brun se débattait comme un beau diable mais à force de se tortiller, il finit par l'exciter davantage. Il pouvait sentir la hampe dressée contre sa cuisse. Guidé par la peur, Harry se mit à hurler à l'aide mais le orage grondait toujours à l'extérieur. Puis aucun bruit externe ne filtrait laissant penser qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un dehors.

L'ancien Malfoy finit par trouver son nœud de papillon et en attacha les mains de sa victime. Puis il lui dévora le cou tout en laissant des suçons. C'était la première fois qu'il avait envie de marquer quelqu'un de cette manière. A bout de force, le plus jeune se contentait de pleurer tout en le suppliant de s'arrêter et qu'il s'excusait. Mais Draco n'en avait cure, il était intoxiqué par sa peau et son odeur.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le blond prit un téton en bouche qu'il sentit enfin son cousin réagit. Ce dernier dut s'en rendre compte car il se raidit avant de recommencer à se débattre. Le souhaitant plus soumis et plus calme, le plus âgé prit en main son début d'érection. Malgré lui, Harry poussa l'exact gémissement ce qui fit perdre le contrôle à son agresseur.

Draco n'en pouvait plus, il devait fou. Il positionna sa hampe contre l'entrée inviolée du brun et le pénétra d'un mouvement brusque.

Harry poussa un cri inhumain. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie, il avait l'impression d'être ouvert en deux. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se mit à détester son cousin. Plus le blond se perdait dans le plaisir, plus le brun le haïssait. Quand Draco jouit, il se répandit à l'intérieur de l'entrée étroite du plus jeune dont le corps était parcouru par des soubresauts. Il se dégagea et prit le brun dans ses bras avant de s'endormir. Se sentant gagné par le sommeil, Harry se jura qu'il se vengera de son tourmenteur et il sombra dans les ténèbres bienveillantes.

* * *

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, il est un peu dark mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire. Pour ce que Draco a fait à Harry (quand ils étaient jeunes), ça va attendre encore un peu. Je veux installer l'intrigue de l'histoire.

Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé. Parce que j'ai dû écouter pas mal de musique déprimante. Et la pluie des derniers jours m'a bien aidée côté inspiration. Si vous avez des idées à me soumettre, faites-moi s'en part.

Donc au prochain chapitre, les réactions de tout le monde et ça ne va pas être la joie.

A bientôt.

L.W.


End file.
